divinus_iifandomcom-20200216-history
Gerrik Far-Teacher
Gerrik Far-Teacher is a hain hero of Teknall. He was trained as Stone Chipper's apprentice, and when he was ready Teknall passed the responsibility of teaching the hain to Gerrik. Gerrik Far-Teacher is Teknall's prophet among the hain and is the head of the Chippers. Gerrik has been involved in numerous technological developments among the tribal hain of Galbar. Notably, Gerrik has spread the technologies of fire and bread, coordinated the Battle of the Tempest, was the architect behind Fibeslay's lighthouse, and turned Tallgrass into a proper town on the back of agriculture and metalworking. History Apprenticeship https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3436260 - Stone Chipper makes his first appearance. Gerrik is adopted as an apprentice.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3452770 - Gerrik observes ecosystems.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3466169 - Gerrik gains his first suspicions about Stone Chipper's true identity.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3469493 - Gerrik and Stone Chipper perform some star-gazing. They had earlier deduced that Galbar was spherical.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3478647 - Gerrik is teaching some hain while an apprentice.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3488180 - Gerrik invents fire.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3492521 - Gerrik receives the Eenal Bow and Guardian Shield. Gerrik is canonised as a Hero by Teknall. Far-Teacher https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3531284 - Gerrik receives visions from Phantasmagoria. He is also charged with defending Hillfort from Vestec's hordes of chaos.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3760582 - Gerrik fortifies Hillfort and receives combat training from Wind Striker.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4025458 - 'The Tempest'. The Battle of the Tempest takes place.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3845230 - Gerrik steals breadmaking from Grinder.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3886198 - Gerrik visits Susa.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3957186 - Gerrik visits Fibeslay. The first conflict between Gerrik and Shammik occurs.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3980373 - Gerrik builds a lighthouse for Fibeslay.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4020249 - Gerrik fights a Realta. Gerrik is evicted from Fibeslay. Tallgrass https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4081988 - Gerrik arrives at Tallgrass, meets Sharon, and starts working star-fiend carapace.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4171050 - Gerrik spends more time in Tallgrass. Invents some metalworking.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4209048 - Gerrik develops agriculture. Gerrik and Sharon are in a relationship.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4443184 - Dibbler the trader is introduced. Gerrik and Sharon get married. Tallgrass migrates for the winter.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4513251 - Alone in Tallgrass, Gerrik revolutionises agriculture in Mesathalassa. He also feels lonely.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4537650 - Gerrik is running Tallgrass. He starts a family and recruits the apprentice Elword.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4569089 - Gerrik is growing a family and training his apprentice Elword. Abilities By virtue of being a hero, Far-Teacher does not age. Gerrik has wandered Galbar since the early Stone Age, and has seen a lot of history take place. Although Gerrik is ancient, he appears to be a healthy middle-aged adult hain. Also as a fairly standard hero blessing, Far-Teacher is at peak physical condition. His strength, agility, speed and endurance are at the elite level of mortal capabilities. His body is not super-hain, it mere sustains itself at a state of peak physical fitness. One of Far-Teacher's most notable powers is divinely enhanced cognition. Far-Teacher's intellect far surpasses that of any other mortal on Galbar, making him extremely capable of synthesising information, performing deductions and making discoveries. Far-Teacher possesses a flawless memory, remembering every detail of everything he has ever perceived. His enhanced mind also gives him a very quick wit, making him a skilled orator and a capable tactician. The most overtly supernatural ability Far-Teacher has, although one which few people are aware of, is a limited form of divine Perception. Far-Teacher passively Perceives everything within approximately 100 metres. This Perception is not limited by physical barriers or lack of light, and can perceive anything larger than microscopic. He can even Perceive invisible things, although concealed deities and divine trails are beyond his abilities. Far-Teacher's enhanced mind is able to comprehend and remember everything Perceived this way (and by any other senses) without confusion or loss of information. This Perception combined with the enhanced intellect provides numerous derived abilities. It is impossible to sneak up on Far-Teacher, even in his sleep. Far-Teacher is adept at reading body language, including normally concealed signs such as heart rate and muscles in the first stages of tensing. Far-Teacher has an immense amount of data about small-scale natural phenomena, accumulated from continuously Perceiving everything within 100 meters of him for many, many, many years, which makes inventing new things easier. Far-Teacher has a direct telepathic connection with Teknall. Teknall senses everything Far-Teacher senses and hears his thoughts. Teknall occasionally gives direct answers to Far-Teacher's questions or concerns telepathically. Far-Teacher wields the Eenal Bow and Guardian Shield. The bow ensures he can harm and even kill powerful enemies (such as elementals, Realta, or hostile heroes), while the shield very effectively protects him from harm against such opponents. These items very rarely leave Far-Teacher's person, and have become a defacto badge of office. Due to the combination of long life and hyperintelligence, Far-Teacher is an omnidisciplinarian. Far-Teacher is a skilled craftshain, survivalist, athlete, farmer, warrior (due to training by Kyre), naturalist, hunter, archer and explorer. Blessings "By the power of I, Teknall, I bless you, Gerrik. You will have strength, speed, stamina and longevity above all other Hain. Your senses shall extend beyond your mortal limits. You will have power to interact with the world beyond normal means. But most importantly, your mind shall be sharp and clear, that you may be able to truthfully and accurately discern fact, that you will be able to learn new things about this world and share them with the rest of hainkind. You will be my prophet among the Hain, my representative and messenger. From this day forth, you shall be known as Far-Teacher. Now arise, my chosen." "Be strong, Far-Teacher. Be swift. Be agile. Be durable. May you stand stalwart against your foes, and be a guardian for the innocent and for civilisation. Do not fear, for I am ever behind you, and with me you shall stand like the mighty mountains, unyielding to the forces which try to batter you down." References Category:Heroes